Playing for Keeps
by E. Ann Radcliff
Summary: When Kei joins the the Host Club as a favor for a friend, he makes a bet with his friend Yuki to make life a little more interesting - - whoever kisses Kyouya first has to take the other on vacation. My first fic ever, please review! Beta'd by Israe.


**Author's Note:** Hi everybody, I hope you enjoy reading this. It's my first fic ever, so please let me know how I am doing. Thanks goes to Israe, my beta. - E.

.prologue

They stood three in a row, staring up at the doors towering before them. The small girl in the center gazed up at the arched wooden gateway and hesitated a moment before she gently pushed the doors open. The scent of roses greeted them, and the trio slowly stepped into the large room.

The Ouran High School Host Club stood in the center of the room, posing as they awaited their new guests. It was a meeting that none of the club relished. There was a new applicant, a tall and generically handsome boy who seemed the think he could be as good a host as any of them, and though they'd rolled their eyes at his presumption - at Kyouya's word, they had at least agreed to give him an audience.

But the arrival of a trio, only one of which was male, was more than the host club had bargained for. Only one among them was prepared to suspect anything malicious in the newcomers — at a glance they were neither threatening nor intimidating: the girl was plain at best, and though she was graceful and refined, she also seemed conceited and aloof; the girl in the middle was small, unassuming, and childlike; the tall boy on their left might have been the only threat had it not been for a distinct aura of femininity.

For a moment, the two groups merely stared at each other, until finally Tamaki spoke.

"Ladies, Sir," he began with a flourish as he lounged in his chair. "The Ouran High School Host Club welcomes you. How may we be of assistance?"

Kei glanced at each of his companions before he answered. "I would like to join this club."

Tamaki did not answer at first. Behind him, the twins rolled their eyes and exchanged glances at the heady upstart. Kyouya's eyes flashed briefly, though he said nothing. He knew he needn't worry - after all Tamaki was stupid, but not stupid enough to accept this request without consulting the rest of the club first.

"I see," Tamaki said finally. He eyed the newcomers, especially noting the hopeful eyes of the small girl in the middle and answered: "then we will take your request into consideration. Until then you are welcome to continue visiting during club activities."

The trio nodded and turned to leave. As they turned away, Kei glanced at the taller girl, half-smirking. She rolled her eyes and remained silent until they had exited the grand music room and reentered the carpeted hallway.

"Well Akemi? Are you certain you don't want in on our little bet?" the tall girl finally asked upon exiting. "Winner gets a free vacation anywhere in the world."

Little Akemi shook her head. "He's scary," she answered in a small voice. "And besides, I—" she blushed and trailed off, as if fearing she had said too much. Kei shot his friend a warning glance, but the latter didn't appear too interested in pursuing the matter. "A-anyway," Akemi started up again. "I should get going. I have a test tomorrow. Thank you for doing this, Kei." She smiled at both of them before scampering away down the stairs, blushing furiously.

The two watched her go for a moment and proceeded down the steps together.

"Should we tell her?" Yuki asked after a brief pause.

"What, that the honor student is really a girl?"

"You don't think it's unfair to her, then? She's going to find out eventually. After all, one of us is bound to let something slip."

Kei shrugged. "Let her find out on her own, then. They've managed to keep it quiet this long, after all. I assume we're the only who've even noticed."

Yuki nodded. They remained silent for a few moments.

"Well?" Kei asked shortly.

"He's not going to be an easy target," Yuki answered, grinning. After their last bet, she was glad for the challenge.

Kei chuckled. "No, he most certainly won't be."


End file.
